HCV is a (+)-sense single-stranded RNA virus that has been implicated as the major causative agent in non-A, non-B hepatitis (NANBH). NANBH is distinguished from other types of viral-induced liver disease, such as hepatitis A virus (HAV), hepatitis B virus (HBV), hepatitis delta virus (HDV), as well as from other forms of liver disease such as alcoholism and primary biliary cirrhosis.
Hepatitis C virus is a member of the hepacivirus genus in the family Flaviviridae. It is the major causative agent of non-A, non-B viral hepatitis and is the major cause of transfusion-associated hepatitis and accounts for a significant proportion of hepatitis cases worldwide. Although acute HCV infection is often asymptomatic, nearly 80% of cases resolve to chronic hepatitis. About 60% of patients develop liver disease with various clinical outcomes ranging from an asymptomatic carrier state to chronic active hepatitis and liver cirrhosis (occurring in about 20% of patients), which is strongly associated with the development of hepatocellular carcinoma (occurring in about 1-5% of patients). The World Health Organization estimates that 170 million people are chronically infected with HCV, with an estimated 4 million living in the United States.
HCV has been implicated in cirrhosis of the liver and in induction of hepatocellular carcinoma. The prognosis for patients suffering from HCV infection remains poor as HCV infection is more difficult to treat than other forms of hepatitis. Current data indicates a four-year survival rate of below 50% for patients suffering from cirrhosis and a five-year survival rate of below 30% for patients diagnosed with localized resectable hepatocellular carcinoma. Patients diagnosed with localized unresectable hepatocellular carcinoma fare even worse, having a live-year survival rate of less than 1%.
HCV is an enveloped RNA virus containing a single-stranded positive-sense RNA genome approximately 9.5 kb in length. The RNA genome contains a 5′-nontranslated region (5′ NTR) of 341 nucleotides, a large open reading frame (ORF) encoding a single polypeptide of 3,010 to 3,040 amino acids, and a 3′-nontranslated region (3′-NTR) of variable length of about 230 nucleotides. HCV is similar in amino acid sequence and genome organization to flaviviruses and pestiviruses, and therefore HCV has been classified as a third genus of the family Flaviviridae.
The 5′ NTR, one of the most conserved regions of the viral genome, contains an internal ribosome entry site (IRES) which plays a pivotal role in the initiation of translation of the viral polyprotein. A single long open reading frame encodes a polyprotein, which is co- or post-translationally processed into structural (core, E1, E2 and p7) and nonstructural (NS2, NS3, NS4A, NS4B, NS5A, and NS5B) viral proteins by either cellular or viral proteinases. The 3′ NTR consists of three distinct regions: a variable region of about 38 nucleotides following the stop codon of the polyprotein, a polyuridine tract of variable length with interspersed substitutions of cytidines, and 98 nucleotides (nt) at the very 3′ end which are highly conserved among various HCV isolates. By analogy to other plus-strand RNA viruses, the 3′-NTR is thought to play an important role in viral RNA synthesis. The order of the genes within the genome is: NH2-C-E1-E2-p7-NS2-NS3-NS4A-NS4B-NS5A-NS5B-COOH.
Processing of the structural proteins core (C), envelope protein 1 and (E1, E2), and the p7 region is mediated by host signal peptidases. In contrast, maturation of the nonstructural (NS) region is accomplished by two viral enzymes. The HCV polyprotein is first cleaved by a host signal peptidase generating the structural proteins C1E1, E1/E2, E2/p7, and p7/NS2. The NS2-3 proteinase, which is a metalloprotease, then cleaves at the NS2/NS3 junction. The NS3/4A proteinase complex (NS3 being a serine protease and NS4A acting as a cofactor of the NS3 protease), is then responsible for processing all the remaining cleavage junctions. RNA helicase and NTPase activities have also been identified in the NS3 protein. One-third of the NS3 protein functions as a protease, and the remaining two-thirds of the molecule acts as the helicase/ATPase that is thought to be involved in HCV replication. NS5A may be phosphorylated and acts as a putative cofactor of NS5B. The fourth viral enzyme, NS5B, is a membrane-associated RNA-dependent RNA polymerase (RdRp) and a key component responsible for replication of the viral RNA genome. NS5B contains the “GDD” sequence motif, which is highly conserved among all RdRps characterized to date.
Replication of HCV is thought to occur in membrane-associated replication complexes. Within these, the genomic plus-strand RNA is transcribed into minus-strand RNA, which in turn can be used as a template for synthesis of progeny genomic plus-strands. At least two viral enzymes appear to be involved in this reaction: the NS3 helicase/NTPase, and the NS5B RNA-dependent RNA polymerase. While the role of NS3 in RNA replication is less clear, NS5B is the key enzyme responsible for synthesis of progeny RNA strands. Using recombinant baculoviruses to express NS5B in insect cells and a synthetic nonviral RNA as a substrate, two enzymatic activities have been identified as being associated with it: a primer-dependent RdRp and a terminal transferase (TNTase) activity. It was subsequently confirmed and further characterized through the use of the HCV RNA genome as a substrate. Other studies have shown that NS5B with a C-terminal 21 amino-acid truncation expressed in Escherichia coli is also active for in vitro RNA synthesis. On certain RNA templates, NS5B has been shown to catalyze RNA synthesis via a de novo initiation mechanism, which has been postulated to be the mode of viral replication in vivo. Templates with single-stranded 3′ termini, especially those containing a 3′-terminal cytidylate moiety, have been found to direct de novo synthesis efficiently. There has also been evidence for NS5B to utilize di- or tri-nucleotides as short primers to initiate replication.
It is well-established that persistent infection of HCV is related to chronic hepatitis, and as such, inhibition of HCV replication is a viable strategy for the prevention of hepatocellular carcinoma. Present treatment approaches for HCV infection suffer from poor efficacy and unfavorable side-effects and there is currently a strong effort directed to the discovery of HCV replication inhibitors that are useful for the treatment and prevention of HCV related disorders. New approaches currently under investigation include the development of prophylactic and therapeutic vaccines, the identification of interferons with improved pharmacokinetic characteristics, and the discovery of agents designed to inhibit the function of three major viral proteins: protease, helicase and polymerase. In addition, the HCV RNA genome itself, particularly the IRES element, is being actively exploited as an antiviral target using antisense molecules and catalytic ribozymes.
Particular therapies for HCV infection include α-interferon monotherapy and combination therapy comprising α-interferon and ribavirin. These therapies have been shown to be effective in some patients with chronic HCV infection. The use of antisense oligonucleotides for treatment of HCV infection has also been proposed as has the use of free bile acids, such as ursodeoxycholic acid and chenodeoxycholic acid, and conjugated bile acids, such as tauroursodeoxycholic acid. Phosphonoformic acid esters have also been proposed as potentially for the treatment of various viral infections including HCV. Vaccine development, however, has been hampered by the high degree of viral strain heterogeneity and immune evasion and the lack of protection against reinfection, even with the same inoculum.
The development of small-molecule inhibitors directed against specific viral targets has become a major focus of anti-HCV research. The determination of crystal structures for NS3 protease, NS3 RNA helicase, and NS5B polymerase has provided important structural insights that should assist in the rational design of specific inhibitors.
NS5B, the RNA-dependent RNA polymerase, is an important and attractive target for small-molecule inhibitors. Studies with pestiviruses have shown that the small molecule compound VP32947 (3-[((2-dipropylamino)ethyl)thio]-5H-1,2,4-triazino[5,6-b]indole) is a potent inhibitor of pestivirus replication and most likely inhibits the NS5B enzyme since resistant strains are mutated in this gene. Inhibition of RdRp activity by (−)β-L-2′,3′-dideoxy-3′-thiacytidine 5′-triphosphate (3TC; lamivudine triphosphate) and phosphonoacetic acid also has been observed.
Despite the intensive effort directed at the treatment and prevention of HCV and related viral infections, there exists a need in the art for non-peptide, small-molecule compounds having desirable or improved physicochemical properties that are useful for inhibiting viruses and treating viral infections and virus-related disorders.